Moving On
by Vampire Lover Forever123
Summary: Half a year ago Renesmee was in a terrible accident, and Jacob was dead before the ambulance could arrive. Now, she feels guilty, and her family feels that the only way to help her is to get away from the memories. They decide to move to Mystic Falls...


_**AN: This is my first ever story so if I'm doing anything wrong could you please tell me and advise me on how I can fix the problem? Oh yeah and let's pretend that Mystic Falls is real cloudy and rains a lot because otherwise I don't see how it would be possible for the Cullen family to live there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_Chapter 1: A New Life_

_It's been 6 months since the accident and I miss Jake more than anybody could imagine. I don't know how I'll be able to move on if it hasn't happened yet, so my family has decided to move away to a small town called Mystic Falls, Virginia to start over. As soon as I knew about the plan to move from my hometown in Washington state I said good bye to my Grandpa Charlie, and promised myself I'd try to stop blaming myself for the accident even though it was my fault…._

_After all I was driving…._

_If I do keep my promise I'll take the next step, which is finding the someone who makes me feel whole again. I'm 17 going on 18 and deserve at least a little fun before I finish my very first senior year in high school. But I doubt it'll work out that way._

_My Aunt Alice and Rosalie tell me I'm no fun to be around anymore and I should cheer up, and that gets me kind of angry with at them. I mean what if the situation was reversed and they were the ones with the dead boyfriend? I bet they wouldn't like being told to move on._

_I admit I do sound a bit suicidal__** right now, but trust me that's not the case. Before Jake died in my arms I promised him I would keep on living no matter what life threw at me, and I plan on keeping our last promise together until I enter my grave (which is who knows when).**_

_**Tomorrow is the first day of school for us, but the school year is already ¼ of the way over. I hope I'll make plenty of new friends that can help me through the feel better process. Maybe even a few guy friends, too. I'd like to meet a few of the town folk before the school day, so I'll be going to the local social hangout called The Mystic Grill. My parents have already checked it out, and they gave me the go ahead. No doubt as soon as I get back Aunt Alice will take me on a shopping spree for new school clothes, but these days I'm just not in it like I used to be.**_

_**As I walk into the grill, I see a cute teenage couple smiling and playing pool together. I smile and walk over to the bar. Knowing that my parents would kill me if they found out I drank I walk over to the bar, and order a random alcoholic beverage.**_

" _**Aren't you a little too young to drink? " I heard a man beside me ask.**_

_**I looked up and met the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, and the face was even better. He probably thought I was some weirdo who just stared at random hot guys.**_

" _**See something you like?" he asked.**_

" _**Umm… no I was just… never mind. And just for the record yes I am way to young, but when has age ever stopped anybody?" I replied.**_

" _**Well, my brother over there," he said pointing to the cute couple I'd smiled at earlier, " wouldn't touch a drink if his life depended on it. You two look to be around the same age."**_

" _**He's your brother?"**_

"_**Yeah. You must be new around here. The name's Damon Salvatore."**_

" _**Renesmee Cullen. It was nice meeting you." I say as I get out of my seat and head for the door.**_

_**He does a little half hearted wave in my direction. I look back over to the couple who are now staring at me very intently. The girl starts to head in my direction.**_

" _**Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." she says as she sticks her hand out to me.**_

" _**Renesmee Cullen. I'm new to town." I say as I take her hand and shake it.**_

_**By now her boyfriend had come over, too.**_

" _**Oh, this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." she says.**_

" _**I know, I met his brother earlier."**_

" _**About that…. He didn't try anything did he."**_

" _**No. Why?"**_

" _**He's a big flirt and a huge heartbreaker."**_

" _**Well I'll be sure to steer clear of him."**_

_**This time as I head out I actually make it out the door.**_


End file.
